


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by ducksarebloodthirstybeasts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducksarebloodthirstybeasts/pseuds/ducksarebloodthirstybeasts
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, they get one eye color of their own and one of their soulmates'. What happens when James Sirius has eyes that are a different color at random times?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Six Years and Ever Changing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapyourstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/gifts).



> mapyourstars, your comment helped give me the final boost of confidence to write and publish. I didn't know what kind of ship you liked so I just used the one I knew you at least wrote about (did I pick the right one?)
> 
> Everybody else, this is my first post on this website. If you notice anything wrong or have any questions I will always respond if I can. 
> 
> Thank You and Hope You Enjoy,  
> Bee

James Sirius Potter loved the story of soulmates and loved to see the heterochromatic eyes while walking about. His little brother Albus Severus has one green eye and one grey eye that matched with his Slytherin best mate and long-time boyfriend Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. His parents each have one green eye and one brown eye.

James Sirius was different. He had his natural hazel in one but the other was always changing. One day it would be blue then brown the next. He had even had it go pink once! He only has one color consistently at one time a day, before his soulmate wakes up.Because of this, he kept muggle contacts in at all times.

He knew why it was always changing, he wasn’t afraid of what it meant really, he was more afraid of his soulmates reaction. His soulmate was an amazing person, some would say the best. He was the most helpful, caring, funny, happy-go-lucky person you’ll ever meet. And… he was James’ best friend.

Teddy Lupin. Yeah... Teddy was a metamorphmagus. It meant he could change anything about his appearance at will. He was fond of his turquoise blue hair and kaleidoscope eyes. But, when night falls and Teddy sleeps, his hair turns to a tawny brown and right when he wakes up, before he can change his appearance for the day, one eye is the exact shade of dark hazel that James has and the other is golden brown.

Any rational mind would say “ _he’s your best friend,_ tell him _already_ ” or at least that’s what Lily said. The problem was, Teddy was six years older than him and saw him as a brother. James didn’t have a problem with the age difference, he already knew he was in love with Teddy when he was fifteen so… James had a problem with the whole ‘I see you as a little brother’ thing.

James didn’t know what he was going to do but it needed to be done. 


	2. Mario and One-Eyed Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's point of view on these eyes and things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to post once a week, but I have a major essay due tomorrow and this was taunting me. I don;t really like how this turned out, but hopefully you do!
> 
> Next chapter should be within the next seven days!

Teddy Lupin loved staying with his godfather, Harry, during summer weekends. He would camp out in James’ room and stay up all night playing exploding snaps and talking about their weeks. One time they managed to connect a muggle video game system and play a game called  _ ‘Super Mario Bros.’ _ James lost over 50 lives in a four hour period. It was awesome. 

The only downside to going over was  _ James Sirius Potter _ . Don’t get him wrong, James was Teddy’s best friend, but it was a bit uncomfortable when you wake up to a happy one-eyed snake from thinking about the boy you are supposed to think of as a brother.

Teddy thought that if he said it enough he would eventually feel the right kind of love for James. Brotherly love. It hasn't worked out so well so far, if anything his feelings only got worse. He was  _ in love _ with James.  _ That _ was a problem.

The worst part of all of this was that James had the most beautiful hazel eyes. Dark chocolate and molten gold that lit up with pure happiness whenever he saw Teddy. 

Teddy knew James was his soulmate. There was only one person with that shade of eyes.

Teddy loved his ever changing eyes. He loved how when he looked in the mirror on any given day they would be different. He had seen the package of muggle contacts in Jamie’s bathroom one morning. It was hard to miss when it was the only thing on the counter top. 

Merlin. This was scary. He knew he had feelings for his god-brother, and he knew that through hell and high water they wouldn’t go away. His other god-brother, Albus Severus and the blonde Malfoy friend of his had that mishap with the time turner and no longer existing and torture and everything else that happened, and yet his feelings only grew.

This was a problem. Merlin knows how he would fix it.


End file.
